the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Serpent's Curse
By: Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Prologue: A queen tossed and turned in her sleep. She was heavily pregnant and was expecting to kit any day now. "No, no..." she whimpered as her mind was filled with the images of her mate, the one she feared and hated the most. His eyes were replaced with malevolent yellow slits. His body changed into a deadly serpent's tail an venom dripped from his long sharp canines. "Dappleleaf!" The queen jolted awake and saw her friend and fellow queen, Icestripe, with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright? You were having nightmares again," said the gray and white she-cat. "Yes, I'm fine..." Dappleleaf replied. "You need to end this, end this relationship with him, it's killing you," said Icestripe, her voice strong. "I know-" "But you won't," the she-cat interrupted. "Why?" "Because I can't." "He can't hurt you, not will the whole clan behind you." "He can? What if he catches me alone....then what?" "Then you fight." "Him?" Icestripe paused at her friend's question. "Yes, of course," she replied as if Dappleleaf had gone mad. "What happened to you?" The dapple gray she-cat looked confused. "What do you mean?" "I remember when we were apprentices. Nothing could stand in your way. And now you're caught in an abusive relationship and you do nothing?" replied Icestripe. Dappleleaf glanced down and said nothing. Icestripe sighed an said, "Promise me you'll at least try?" The other she-cat nodded, closed her eyes, and fell into a troubled sleep.... Chapter 1: "F-Firekit?" said a meek little voice. A small orange tabby kit slowly opened his pale, jade green eyes. He and his sister were abandoned by their mother a day after they were born and were being raised by Icestripe, a friend of their mother's. They were now around 4 moons old and eagerly waiting their apprenticeship. "What is it, Echokit?" he replied to his sister. "Can you come out and play with us? Please? I'm scared of the other kits..." Echokit replied. Firekit sleepily nodded and padded outside with his sister. Outside stood Flashkit, Moonkit, and Lightningkit, who was Icestripe's only kit. Flashkit was bold and courageous, Moonkit was gentle and sweet, but Lightningkit was very quiet and shy. It was well known in their clan that he was the son of a rogue, which was looked down upon, and they made damn sure of it that he knew as well. Flashkit growled playfully and tackled Lightningkit. "Hey! No! Quit it!" shouted Lightningkit, struggling to get away. Flashkit leaped off of the gray tom. "Well, sorry. I was just playing," he said, a little offended. Lightningkit scrambled to his paws and quickly sat down. "Who do you think your mentor's going to be?" asked Moonkit to Firekit. Firekit paused for a moment. He was thinking about what his father, Sunclaw, did to him and his sister. Every night, he would sneak the two kits out of camp and train them secretly, inflicting terrible wounds that were left to be blamed on a thorn in their nests. Firekit cringed a little, so Moonkit asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing, nothing....I hope my mentor's going to be Risingflower, he seems like a good choice," replied the orange kit. Risingflower "Sounds cool? Is he the one who the other warriors always make fun of?" asked Moonkit. "Yeah....I guess it's because of his name," answered Firekit. "Who do you want as your mentor, Lightningpaw?" "Anyone, and I mean anyone, except Sunclaw...." the gray kit replied. "Yeah, dude, your dad's pretty scarey," commented Flashkit. "I'm sure it won't be that ''bad if any of us get chosen to be his apprentice..." Firekit lied. Echokit looked like she was about to burst with tears. "I doubt it," commented Flashkit. "But what's wrong with your sister?" Firekit looked at Echokit's watery amber eyes. Echokit had always been fearful and sensative, and she would cry for almost everything. It wasn't for attention, she just felt like she had to. Even though they were the same age, Firekit always felt like he had to be an older brother figure to her. "She's problably just tired," said Firekit as he gazed at the burnt orange sky. They had been talking for longer than they had thought. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired to," said Flashkit with a yawn as he watched Echokit dash into the nursery. The rest of the kits soon followed, now realizing their exhaustion. The camp was now empty, and as soon as Firekit lifted his paw to go join his den-mates, he was grabbed by his scruff and dragged into the forest.... Chapter 2: Firekit quickly found himself in a forest clearing. He and all the other cats that he knew lived in a clan, CaveClan to be exact. As it's name suggests, the CaveClan camp was located in the mouth of a huge cave, but cats left teh cave in order to hunt and train. This clearing was a training ground, one used by the apprentices of the clan. Being still a kit, Firekit was too young to be doing these potentially dangerous training exercises, but his father thought otherwise. "''No...not this again..." he thought, his pelt fluffed out in fear. He saw his father, Sunclaw, sharpening his long, white claws on a pale gray rock in the distance. His figure was blurred by the eerie mist, but Firekit noticed something different about his father. Instead of short orange-yellow fur and long, muscular legs stood a scaly, golden snake's tail. His father's canines were replaced with huge fangs dripping with glowing green venom. His eyes were reptilian slits as his father's gaze locked on the trembling Firekit. Firekit let out a terrified scream as his father lunged at him, his claws unsheathed and sharpened. "He's going to kill me!" thought Firekit, frozen with fear. The kit gathered all his strength, and just as Sunclaw was about to deliver a deadly blow to his son, Firekit dashed for the safety of the dense forest. He ran and ran, never daring to look back, but could hear the sharp slithering of his father's tail crushing the undergrowth as he chased after the kit. Soon, the earth under Firekit's paws turned to cold, dark stone, and the sky became a sickly, gray paste in the night. Tall, looming trees of rock and metal towered over the terrified kit. The slithering had stopped and his father was nowhere in sight, but this foreign place sent ghostly chills down the orange kit's spine. He knew he couldn't return to CaveClan, but this place, this horribly unnatural place, couldn't serve any better. He seemed to be corned between two of the metal trees and stacks of square stones. It looked like an eerie, roofless cave in the dark. Firekit realized that it would be no use trying to find a better shelter in this unfamiliar place, so he made himself a den out of some strange, almost weightless bark he had found. After a long while, he finally fell into a light, troubled sleep.... Chapter 3: Firekit woke up that morning to an ash gray sky. There was no sun, no trees, and no flowers. Nothing Firekit was familiar with, not even color. Just quiet, solemn, gray. The kit stood up and cautiously padded out of the roof-less cave. He heard voices as soon as he exited the cave, that of kits. "Can't catch me!" said a white tomkit with bright, blue eyes and a long, fluffy tail. He darted across an area, which to Firekit looked like a stream of still, black rock. A gray tabby tomkit growled at the other kit. They were both no older than Firekit himself, but something about them was different. An air of independence was around them, something that no clan cat, not even the warriors, had. "Give it back, Paris!" hissed the gray tabby kit. Firekit noticed that the white kit, who he assumed to be "Paris" held a small mouse in his jaws by the tail. The gray kit growled, broke into a run, and tackles Paris, who was caught off guard. The gray kit batted at the white kit's ears and face with clawless paws. "Ah, stop! Take the mouse! I give up! Achilles!" Watching the "fight", Firekit didn't noticed a ginger she-kit sneaking up behind him. "Boo!" she screamed in a sharp yet playful voice. Firekit yowled in fright and jumped back, his back arched and his fur on end. He looked at the she-cat with wide, startled eyes. She sat down and purred, licking a paw, causing Firekit to relax. "I haven't seen you here before," said the ginger she-kit. "Um, yeah....I'm new here, I guess," replied Firekit, still a little shocked. "Well, I'm Persephone, nice to meet you," she said, waiting for him to reply. "Uh...." said Firekit. "What?" she asked, confused. "No, it's just I've never heard a name like yours before, or at least not 'till I came here," replied Firekit. "Oh, then what's your name?" she asked. "Firekit," he replied. "That's a weird name," replied Persephone. "No it's not! You're the one with the weird name!" exclaimed Firekit, slightly offended. "Gosh, no need to shout at me," replied Persephone. Achilles and Paris noticed Persephone talking to the other kit. They began to approached him cautiously, but soon realized that he was no threat. They didn't recognize him, and his scent was of damp air and a sweet, refreshing smell that the twoleg place cats didn't understand. "Who are you?" asked Achilles. His voice, though still high-pitched and kit-like, was very threatening to Firekit. "Um, my name's Firekit," he replied, shrinking back slightly. "Why are you here? Aren't you one of those weird forest cats?" Achilles hissed. "Um yeah," Firekit replied, his ears pinned backwards against his head. '' "I can't go back...."'' Achilles narrowed his eyes at Firekit. "Just go home," he said. "The cats will eat you alive here since it's pretty obvious you're not cut out for city life." "But I can't!" replied Firekit. "Why not?" Achilles said, hissing slightly. "B-because, someone's trying to kill me...." Firekit replied, worriedly. "What makes you think it's safer here?" Achilles questioned, his dark blue eyes narrow like little slices of the night. "Please just let me stay!" begged Firekit. "Fine," said Achilles. "But if you die it's not my fault." Chapter 4: Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfictions